


Ghost Stories at the Adventuer’s Guild

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: A group of young adventurers spend the time sharing ghost stories at the Adventurer's Guild in Ul'dah.





	Ghost Stories at the Adventuer’s Guild

All Saint’s Wake approaches Eorzea and in Ul’Dah there is no exception to the merriment. However in one corner of the Adventurer’s Guild, a group of locales and adventures were arguing over another tradition: finding out what was the scariest thing in all of Thanalan. It started out simple enough, talking about the beast and voidsent roaming the desert. Some mentioned the Amalj’aa, drakes, even the great Brontes that escaped so long ago. Others complained about the Mirror Knights roaming Western Thanalan. Ifrit came up exactly three times, but always tied with the Amalj’aa. The Garleans and their magitek machina, was floated around the group but that was an threat to the entire alliance. As the drinks continued and the night drew on they had narrowed the discussion down to the local myths and legends. The beasts and demons that walked in men’s clothes.

“Aye you’re daffed!” Eric, a Hyur with a scar over through his eye scowled as he downed a ponz of ale. “The Sand Bat of Thanalan is scariest thing out there. He’ll steal your gil and you women. He’s either a bloody voidsent, or one of his parents were. I heard he once stole a one of the damned noble’s wagon with his wife AND mistress and half his savings!” He mug pounded the table as he crowed a drunken laugh. The Sand Bat of Thanalan was a notorious thief whom roamed throughout the region. Many tales are ascribed to him some true some embellished. He was hated and loved by many. Agliene, a small Elezen looked around, timid and holding her drink tightly. “I still think that -” 

She was silenced by her elder brother,Geichaut, “The discussion is about the scariest thing in Ul’Dah, Nidhogg doesn’t count.” The gathering roared with laughter. as the Elezen blushed with embarrassment. Her brother tussled her hair as he did when they were joking as children. He darted his eyes and with sly grin added “I still think the zombies of Sil'dih are frightening and didn’t someone say their ruins were near the capital? I would think an uprising of the undead would be truly be a fright to see.” he quaffed his drink and asked for another.

“Sil’deh eh?” An old lalafellin perked up. That reminds me of the War of the Sisters.” the table groaned. LyLyshan CuCushan was a clerk at the temple of Nald and history was his forte, much to the chagrin of the table.He lectured the group for what seemed like hours about the twin cities. It was near the end, when most of the patrons of the Adventurer’s Guild had turned in for the night, that his story became interesting. 

“Have you younglings ever heard of the Ven tribe? They aren’t talked about much nowadays but they’re old. Older than Ul’dah or Sil’deh, back when Belha’dia was in its prime.”

“I was wondering when this story would lead into something relevant to our ghost stories old man.” Bes snapped out, her Ala Mhigan temper flared in her eyes. “So why should these Benni Tribe or whatsit be a thing to be scared of?” she slurred out.

“the Rag Man of course.” Lylyshan grinned, his eyes looking devious.

“Oh not that old fairy tale!” Eric spat out. “Every child waife & noble brat is always told to mind theirs matters or the Rag Man would come and steal you away in his sack.” Eric waved his hands in mock terror. “It’s just an old tale, now the Sand Bat he could make ya paler than coerthan snow.”

 

“Enough with the Sand Bat.” Bes snapped.

“Thank you Bes, Eric the Rag Man is not only just a story told to make younglings behave. Before the Sultana’s father took the thrown, we had a series of kidnappings occurring in the capital. They didn’t know how it happened. High born or low, lad or lass. No one could find the children. All they could find were rags torn and dirty. Whispers began about a being covered in rags stealing them away to the catacombs below.” Lylyshan smirked devilishly. Agliene gripped her brother’s hand tight.

“Wh.. why the catacombs?” she whispered out.

“Because long ago Sil’deh was where Ul’dah is now.” Lylyshan replied.

“Zombies I knew it!” Geichaut beamed.

“No, this is something worse.” Lylyshan said.

“You see I was but a young back then, and I was summoned by the Sultansworn themselves regarding these cases. I was asked by Papashan himself to look into the matters, and while sworn to secrecy on history for some parts.” Lylyshan cleared his throat and stroked his whiskers. “I did find out that one of the Ven was involved in the War of the Sisters. Alas it was the death of this Ven that spelled the doom for the future of Sil’deh. You see, they are powerful thaumaturges that roam the Sagoli Desert.Some say keeping secrets from the War of the Magi.” The small group drew in closer, finally a ghost tale from the Historian they liked. “the two rulers wanted an amicable way to solve the problem, and managed to bring one of these Dunesfolk sorcerers out of the desert to weigh in on the war. The records mentioned the ornate robes the lalafell wore. Why you could hardly tell if it was man or woman underneath. Misfortune came as the Ven was heading to Sil’deh. The body was found in the square, blood everywhere. Far more bloody than one of the Sand Bat’s victims I can tell you Eric.” Lylyshan snapped a look at Eric, stopping the Hyur before he could speak. “There was a scrolled clutched tightly to the body. The Ven’s warning it was called.:

“I came to this land to seek justice for what your kin did to mine, to save the warring sisters from the mistakes made long along. However the spirits of long ago have warned me. I will not come back. If I am slain by the hands of Sil’deh, then their own dead will turn on them. If it was the work of another Sil’deh shall live long.”

The room fell silent. Agilene stammered “What does th-this have to do with the Rag Man?” Footsteps could be heard walking up to the group.

“the torn rags found in some of the kidnappings had peculiar designs. I discovered they were Ven in origin.” Lylyshan slowly raises his hand an pointed at Bes. “Just like the ones hanging behind you.” 

Bes turned around with a scream and was about to throw her fist when she saw the design of the armor. It was Captain Phillice. 

“Sorry ma’am thought you were someone else.” Bes slipped out, her face pale as a sheet.

“Good reflexes either way. Sorry to Interrupt but Momodi has wanted to close the guild for the night, Lylyshan have you been boring these adventurers with your old tales again?”

Lylyshan laughed. “It was all fun but you’re right it is far too late to be up. Off to your rooms the lot of you.” The other began walking off. laughing and slightly drunk. Phillice kept Lylyshan back from the others and when she had seen them head to their rooms at the inn sat down and frowned at Lylyshan.

“The Rag Man & the Ven story again?” she sighed.

“Yes it's a harmless tale. Don’t worry I didn’t tell them the whole thing. The Arbiters of Truth made that point perfectly clear when I found out what the entire account of the scroll said and when I compared those robe pieces left behind. No one would want to hear what the other half said about Ul’dah. If by Ul’dah hands my death will bring, Ul’dah’s children I will bring to Thal with me. For as the dead are buried below, the city above I will forever roam.” I’m certain even that Manderville boy would be shivering if he heard that. Those rags while dirty and burned looked well preserved for a design over a century old.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story written. The cast with no name but it does tie into Doc's universe and the creation of a ghost story in Ul'dah. The Ragman. There is also a reference to Nonotome's Sandbat of Thanalan. I may come back to these kiddos someday.


End file.
